


Morbid Curiosities

by meakashi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Gen, Headcanon, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Self-Indulgent, Wealth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meakashi/pseuds/meakashi
Summary: Rantaro was both blessed and cursed, born into an opulent, wealthy family that had his entire future laid out for him.At first, he only looked into Dangan Ronpa out of morbid curiosity, but the boy was hooked.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 13





	Morbid Curiosities

“There’s something wrong with that boy,” he heard them say, unaware that he was listening in. “He was given everything. He’s been born into wealth and we’re working him towards a successful future. Why would he want to throw that all away? He’s so ungrateful. If only we had a son with drive, a son who was respectful, who listened. He doesn’t understand authority. He’s supposed to listen to us. We have his best interest in mind!”

Rantaro has heard enough bullshit for the night. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a pair of earbuds. He connected his phone and turned on his favorite series - a shocking, horrific drama of truth, lies, trust and betrayal - it was called  _ Dangan Ronpa.  _ The series had become an escape for the boy - he knew how fucked and unethical it was, but that was part of the thrill. Rebelling against what’s acceptable, and enjoying something his family would consider barbaric insanity. It was thrilling, it triggered a certain rush deep inside him. 

The characters were all so intricate, and reality of it - the ugliest aspects of humanity and the beauties, the naivety, of their hope. At first, he only looked into Dangan Ronpa out of morbid curiosity - but the boy was hooked.

He wasn’t going to deny that he was lucky - he was born into an opulent, wealthy family of corporate leaders. Being the only son of twelve sisters, his family has high hopes for him - high hopes that he gets little say in. 

They want him to become a doctor, a CEO, a lawyer. Those are his options - those are the futures he’s allowed to work towards. Anything else would be an embarrassment to the family.

He absolutely loathes this. He hates how he’s raised to look down on others, raised to get ahead with money. If Rantaro had it his way, he’d be an adventurer, a traveler, a journalist, seeking out truths and indulging in curiosities about the world. He can’t stand to be in one place at once, disliking consistency and growing bored with the routine easily.

Luckily - he has twelve sisters to distract his family, buying him loads of time to sneak out, usually taking his car and going somewhere new. Sometimes he’d take friends - for example, he recently befriended Ouma, a boy far less well off than him, impoverished, meek and treated unkindly by his peers. It was important to Rantaro to defy what his parents have tried to ingrain into in his mind since his early childhood and see him equally. He understood the impoverished due to his traveling to poorer parts of town, often sympathizing with them and giving them scraps. Riches that didn’t matter to him, things he took for granted could brighten their entire day - it was truly fascinating. He didn’t care how much money your family had - there was more to it than that. He made his own rules, seen by parents and teachers as a gifted kid going through an unfortunate rebellious phase.

He hardly even bothered showing up to class, growing bored of the same routine everyday rather quickly. Instead, he’d travel, sometimes Ouma would muster up the courage to go with him. They’d go to dumpsters, and the common items he found there he saw as treasures, collecting various trinkets in a shoebox in the back of his closet. These interested him far more than surface level opulence that comes from diamonds and pearls. All they did was determine how much someone could supposedly be respected - which he wrote off as bullshit.

When the Dangan Ronpa auditions rolled around, the boredom had grown unbearable, and Rantaro signed up in a heartbeat. These were the thrills he lived for, this would surely be an entertaining time, an opportunity to feel whole, to fight in a battle where riches or status are irrelevant, every man out for himself.

He couldn’t believe his luck.


End file.
